Arthur Lydgate
Doktor Arthur Lydgate to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Debiutuje w odcinku Down the Rabbit Hole. W jego rolę wciela się Johnny Coyne. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Doktor Lydgate był dobrze znanym lekarzem psychiatrą w Wiktoriańskiej Anglii, którym mieszkał wraz z żoną i córką Mary. Miał również tajemniczy romans ze swoją asystentką laboratoryjną. Przybył do domu Edwina, którego córka, Alicja, zaginęła i została uznana za zmarłą. Dziewczyna jednak wróciła i uważała, że była w Krainie Czarów. Psychiatra stwierdził, że dziewczyna ma urojenia, lecz można to wyleczyć. Doktor odwiedził doktora Henry'ego Jekylla, który chciał pokazać mu stworzone przez siebie serum, mając nadzieję, że ta praca naukowa pozwoli na przyjęcie go do akademii, której Lydgate jest częścią. Jednak mężczyzna stwierdził, że praca naukowca jest zbyt niebezpieczna, po czym odszedł, zostawiając go ze swoją córką. Potem doktor wraz z Mary brał udział w przyjęciu, podczas którego podszedł do nich pan Hyde. Nieznajomy przedstawił się im jako przyjaciel doktora Jekylla. Wykrywając intencje mężczyzny, Lydgate wysłał Mary po napoje, a kiedy został sam z Hyde'em, powiedział mu, że jeśli Jekyll uważa, iż siłą wymusi na nim przyjęcie go w akademii, to jest w błędzie. Po chwili Hyde zobaczył asystentkę Lydgate'a, ujawniając, że wie o jego romansie z nią, i zagroził, że powie o wszystkim Mary i jego żonie. Szantażowany doktor zgodził się przyjąć Jekylla do akademii. Później, słysząc odgłosy walk w pokoju córki, doktor Lydgate udał się do Mary, aby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. W drzwiach pomieszczenia został odepchnięty na bok przez uciekającego pana Hyde'a. Po chwili doktor odkrył, że jego córka została wypchnięta przez okno i zginęła na miejscu. Mężczyzna założył, że Hyde jest za to odpowiedzialny. Doktor Lydgate został wezwany ponownie przez Edwina, gdy Alicja - już starsza - nadal upierała się, że istnieją czary. Psychiatra postanowił wtedy przenieść ją do szpitala psychiatrycznego. W dniu przeprowadzki Lydgate przybył po dziewczynę karocą. Po pierwszej klątwie Po przyjęciu do szpitala Alicja była przesłuchiwana przez dr. Lydgate'a na temat jej wcześniejszych opowieści o podróży do Krainy Czarów. Kiedy rozmawiał z nią, Alicja wielokrotnie kłamała mówiąc, że wszystko wymyśliła, psychiatra jednak nie wierzył jej. Podejrzewał, że Alicja wciąż wierzy w czary, ponieważ ta wołała w śnie swojego ukochanego. Lekarz, widząc, że terapia nie przynosi rezultatu, zaproponował jej medyczne rozwiązanie mające ją wyleczyć. Kiedy dziewczyna wyraziła na nie zgodę, ten zaczął przygotowania do operacji. Jakiś czas później Arthur Lydgate spotykał Alicję w korytarzu podczas jej ucieczki. Pospiesznie starał się powstrzymać ją od tego zamiaru, ale przerwał, gdy zdumiony zauważył mówiącego królika. Alicja z zadowoleniem pyta, czy on też ma "urojenia". Jakiś czas później Lydgate spotyka w szpitalu doktora Sheffielda, który chce dowiedzieć więcej na temat jednej z jego pacjentek, Alicji. Początkowo lekarz zaprzecza jej istnieniu, ale gdy Sheffield pokazuje mu królika, którego widział w dzień ucieczki Alicji ze szpitala, przerażony psychiatra błaga gościa o zabranie zwierzęcia. Kiedy Sheffield chowa królika, Lydgate przekazuje mu informacje na temat Alicji. Rodzina Występy Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Dawno, dawno temu Sezon 6 Ciekawostki * Podczas castingów opisywany był jako mężczyzna pomiędzy 40. a 50. rokiem życia. * "Zabieg", który doktor Lydgate chciał przeprowadzić na Alicji, polegał prawdopodobnie na usunięciu części kory mózgowej. Ta forma psychochirurgii została po raz pierwszy wykonana przez Gottlieba Burckhardta w grudniu 1881 roku. Przypisy it:Lydgate fr:Dr Lydgate en:Dr. Lydgate de:Arthur Lydgate Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z Wiktoriańskiej Anglii Kategoria:Postacie z Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6